Runaway
by Amity Wayne Mizuno
Summary: Another Senshi runaway story but with a slight twist. Introduces two new senshi that have long been missing but found by the singular character that has runaway though it is unknown to her. If you can listen to Runaway Train well you read. It is what i


(A/N these characters belong to Naoko Takeuchi except for Evan Brooksong, Cira, and Rhea who creations of my mind)  
  
The auburn haired woman woke-up with the sun shinning brightly in her blue eyes. Moaning she turned her back to the wall and pulled the covers over her head. The dreams had been so disturbing, so real, "They can take care of themselves girl, get up and start your day. Right now chances are they aren't thinking of you. They didn't care to visit you when you were in the hospital. Keeping telling yourself that you never want to see them again," a voice in her head scolded, "but they need you and you need them. Leaving them was the stupidest move that you ever made. And you supposed to be a genius. Right now you're acting like a child," another said.  
  
Sitting up the auburn haired woman shook her head sending her mid- back hair wiping her face. A knock on her door sounded, "Bree aren't you getting up?" a voice drawled in a deep southern accent.  
  
Clearing her voice she answered in her New England accent, "Yeah, sorry Rhea," getting up she opened the door and smiled at her roommate/best friend of the past few years, "Just a bad dream."  
  
"Again? Well Bree we'll talk about it over breakfast. And I won't take no for an answer. You always look so sad whenever I mention that I would be interested in your past. It's high time you share that. Three and half years are a real long time to hide you secret from your best friend."  
  
"Rhea," Breegeen said going to the bathroom "There are certain things that not even you, as my closest and dearest best friend can understand. My past is so complicated that I can't even understand it," her eyes filled with tears, "As far as my past friends are concerned I am dead," closing the door to shut out the brown haired, brown eyed girl she leaned against it and cried quietly.  
  
"Hey we'll always be together," a voice said in her head. It was her old friend Usagi, "No, my old friend, we won't" she said wiping tears from her eyes.  
  
Coming out of the shower the auburn haired woman looked in the mirror and cringed when she saw the black roots coming through. Making a mental note to buy more bleach and dye she dressed and went out to eat breakfast, "Hey Rhea when you go to the store today can you pick me up some more bleach and dye?"  
  
"Sure Bree, though I'll never understand why you cover up the beautiful shade of black hair that is so gorgeous. And those silly turquoise contacts, your shade of blue eyes is what many would kill and you cover them up. You are a natural beauty," Rhea stated as she finished cooking the all American breakfast of bacon, eggs, biscuits, and hash browns. Clicking her tongue she said, "But it's your life. Oh before I forget I got tickets to see Michiru Kahio and Ten'ho Haruka playing. Rei Hino and Minako Aino are going to accompany them singing. Apparently this is for some friend they lost a while ago. She was murdered. They have dedicated the past few years to stopping violence."  
  
Rhea set the plate with the breakfast in front of Breegeen who had paled dramatically, "I thought that you liked them. I noticed you keep getting C.D.'s of their music."  
  
Breegeen pushed the plate away, "Yeah thanks. I got to get my contacts in and finish getting ready for work. Please remember to pick-up the dye and bleach," with that said she got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey Bree you didn't eat!" Rhea called after her.  
  
"I'm not hungry," the other girl said slamming the bathroom door.  
  
To see her friends again, Breegeen wondered if they would recognize her. God it would be so painful if they did. Wiping the tears away she stepped up to the mirror and put her contacts in, changing her eyes from blue to a turquoise. Pulling her hair back into a stiff bun, Breegeen finished off her regiment by putting a little make-up on. Stepping back she looked at herself in the mirror. The purple business suit gave the perfect contrast to her auburn hair and turquoise eyes.  
  
Breegeen stepped out of the bathroom and into her room. Jumping back in surprise she gasped at seeing Rhea on her bed, "Thanks for making the bed Rhea."  
  
"You're welcome," Rhea stood up and went over to the auburn haired woman. Taking down her hair Rhea began to put it back with a purple banana clip, "Oh, too. Haven't been too honest with you. I had a lot of choices for a new roommate. I choose you because I felt like I knew you from somewhere. Your features struck a cord."  
  
"The same for me. That is why I accepted so fast," Breegeen picked out three pairs of emerald earrings and put them in her ears.  
  
Rhea spun her friend around and placed her hands on the other girl's shoulder, "Please don't hide anything from me."  
  
Breegeen took a deep breath. It was about time to let the story that had been eating away at her for so long out, "I'll tell you when I get home from work."  
  
I am gonna hold you to that promise Bree."  
  
Breegeen nodded and walked out of the apartment. Getting into her brown sedan and drove away. Part of her was over-joyed to know she was going to let this story out. Not many civilians knew her story. Yet she trusted Rhea. The girl had picked her up when she felt down. Helped her get used to life in the south.  
  
Louisiana was a lot hotter than what she was used to in her old home. Rhea had taught her how to dress and act, how to fit in. She introduced her to her friends… And Evan Brooksong… Evan… God she loved him. He loved her too, but for now, because of the trust issue he wouldn't go out. Lifting her cell phone she called him.  
  
"Hello?" a deep mid-western accent answered.  
  
"Hey Evan, it's me," Breegeen said.  
  
"He Brid. Have you decided that you can trust me yet?"  
  
"Yes meet me at my place at seven o'clock. I'll get dinner. I am telling Rhea too, but I don't want to repeat this twice. Once is going to be hard enough."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
Sighing Breegeen pulled into the veterinarian clinic where she worked as the head vet. Turning off the car she leaned her head against the steering wheel. Looking at the clinic she gave a distressed sigh. Something told Breegeen that she shouldn't go in, but this was her life's work now. Back home she would be doing this on humans, but when lives change so do career paths. Getting out she took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
Going to her office Breegeen set down her briefcase, taking off her green business coat she replaced it with her lab coat. The nametag on it read, Dr. Breegeen Rosenburg. Walking to the front desk she smiled at the nurse who handled her appointments she said, "Hey Cira who's my first today?" she asked casually  
  
"Well we got an emergency call for a cat named Luna. Her owner Ms. Usagi Tsukino said she is acting like her left paw is broken and needs someone to look at her. She'll be in at eight thirty," looking at her watch the blonde haired green eyed Cira continued, "That is in fifteen minutes."  
  
Breegeen felt the color drain from her face, "Thank you Cira. I'll be in my office until then. Call me when Ms. Tsukino comes in," making her way back to her office Breegeen sank into her chair. Putting her elbows on to the desk she put her forehead into her hands and groaned. She should of knows something like this would happen. For the next fifteen minutes she fought to regain her composer. By the time she was paged the color in her face had returned to normal. Gathering her wits about her she walked out and smiled at the meatball haired blonde, "Hello you must be Ms. Tsukino, I am Dr. Rosenburg. Now tell me exactly what is wrong with your cat," she said trying to keep her accent in check  
  
"My cat, Luna, has been acting weird since we got here. Her paw seems to hurt. Mamoru, my husband, suggested that I take her to the vet so that it could be looked at," Usagi stood up and followed to woman into the examination room.  
  
Breegeen smiled secretly happy for their marriage. She knew Usagi and Mamoru would marry, but they didn't marry before she left and it kind of depressed her that she missed the wedding that she thought she'd be there for.  
  
"Let me take a look at him," Breegeen said as Usagi set the cat down the table.  
  
Luna let out a meow that could peel the pain off the walls, "She… Luna is a she," Usagi said stroking the cat's head, "My husband was the first to notice something was wrong. He told me to make an appointment when he showed me what she was doing," she continued.  
  
Lifting the cat's paw Breegeen felt around, "I don't feel anything, but that doesn't mean that she can't have a hair line fracture. I am going to take some x-rays to be on the safe side."  
  
Usagi nodded her head anxious to see what was wrong with the cat that had come to mean so much to her in the past few years, Please help her. I've had Luna since I was fourteen. She is one special cat."  
  
"Of course," Breegeen said rather annoyed, "Everyone loves their pets and would do anything for them."  
  
With that said she walked out of the room to get things ready to take x-rays. Luna's eyes followed her out. Waiting till she thought the woman wouldn't be listening she looked at Usagi, "Did Dr. Rosenburg seem familiar to you?"  
  
"No why? She just seemed like a regular vet."  
  
"She has Ami's aura," the animal said bluntly.  
  
Usagi suddenly looked sad, "Please don't. I miss Ami so much. There isn't a day that doesn't go by that I don't think of my dear departed friend. Ami was a wonderful soul. I miss her everyday," Usagi wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
Luna sighed, "It's hard to believe. The worst part is that we weren't even allowed to attend her funeral. I'll never understand why her mother declared it family only," truthfully Luna doubted Ami's death but kept her thoughts to herself and Artemis till it was proven wrong or right. They didn't want to get the girls hope up.  
  
"It was a hard time. Perhaps she told her secret before she died and her mother blamed us."  
  
"Perhaps," Luna agreed.  
  
The conversation soon ended when Dr. Rosenburg came in, "Ms. Tsukino if you will please stay while my nurse and I take the x-rays. It will take a few moments. After I am done we will discuss options if anything is wrong," Breegeen forced a smile. She wished she could have given one of the other doctors this case, but this was a special cat that needed special attention.  
  
Lifting the cat Breegeen and Cira left the room. Noticing the cat's eyes peering at her closely Breegeen tried to hide the fear she felt. She had a feeling that Luna knew the truth and didn't want to be alone with her, "Cira you hold the cat well I take the x-rays."  
  
"Okay Dr. Rosenburg," Cira said. It wasn't unusual for her to hold the animal for the doctor, but usually Breegeen did that for herself. She treated all the animals like children.  
  
Luna inwardly sighed. She knew something about this young doctor, but it was obvious that she didn't want to be alone with her. If Breegeen was who she said she was then Luna wasn't a talking cat.  
  
Luna let Cira hold her paw while the x-rays were shot. The flight from Japan had caused this. They hadn't allowed animals in the plane so she was treated like baggage. Her cage hadn't been properly secured and moved around. She'd bashed her paw in an attempt to stop moving so much.  
  
Dr. Rosenburg put the x-rays on the lighted screen. Pointing to the fracture she looked at her ex-friend, "Ms. Tsukino as you can see Luna has a hairline fracture. I will splint it and put on an ace bandage on. I don't want to put a cast on such a small animal," her hand reached out to stroke the cat's head, but stopped short. Petting the animal would bring back to many memories. Sighing she stood up and quickly, yet efficiently wrapped the ace bandage around Luna's leg. Securing it with a safety pin she said, "Make an appointment with your usual vet for two months from now," with that said Dr. Rosenburg walked out of the room signaling the end of the appointment.  
  
Going to the front desk Usagi paid for the appointment well talking to Cira, "So how long has Dr. Rosenburg been here?"  
  
"Three and half years. She lived in upstate New York for her whole live and moved down here for a change."  
  
"Oh," Usagi said giving Luna a look that said * I told you so.*  
  
Luna shook her head. Something about Dr. Rosenburg was quite familiar. Her nature told her that she would find out the truth one way or another. Somehow she was going to prove that this woman was their long thought dead friend.  
  
Cira lifted her eyebrows and laughed, "That is so cute. It's as if your cat understands you."  
  
"Well she is one smart cat," Usagi said affectionately. Tear welled up in her blue eyes. Thinking of her deceased friend was depressing her. Lifting Luna she walked out of the vet's and to the yellow sports car that waited for her.  
  
"What's wrong Kitten?" the shorthaired blonde asked as Usagi got in the car.  
  
"I was just remembering Ami. Luna is convinced that she disguised herself as the vet, but she is dead. The doctor had some of her personality but not too much. There was something missing from her to make her like Ami…the kind remarks and the readiness to help…that is all that was missing. Thinking about her made me realize how much I miss her. Five years still hasn't dulled the pain of loosing her.  
  
"Well, Princess, we all miss her, if we could change the past I am sure we would," the aquamarine haired girl said her own aquamarine eyes turning a stormy shade of aquamarine, "I think of her when ever we fight. It doesn't feel complete without her. I don't think I'll ever get used to the empty feeling I get when I think of her."  
  
The purple black haired girl stared at the clinic; "I do get familiar vibes from there. Almost like hers but sadder… more resigned than hers ever were. It's as if the person knows what will happen to them and has excepted their fate."  
  
The blonde with the red bow spoke up, "Mamoru-san is expecting us to meet him soon. Besides all this talk is making me depressed. Let's talk about something else."  
  
Breegeen peeked out from behind the blinds and watched till the group was gone. She'd half expected Rei to come running in the office saying she felt her vibes and knew the truth. Sighing with partial sadness, but mostly relief Breegeen stepped away from the window.  
  
Sitting at her desk Breegeen removed the group pictures she kept. Fingering it she but back tears. That had been a happier time. Now she was separate from the group. They believed the wound that she had received in one of their numerous fights was the cause of her death. Shaking her head she scolded herself that she could do all the remembering she wanted tonight when she told Rhea and Evan the story.  
  
"Breegeen that girl was so funny. I swear she talked to her cat and the damned animal answered. Not with words but with a nod. The girl acted like the cat knew you and she was trying to prove her wrong," Cira laughed her green eyes dancing. Breegeen sighed. Since this young woman was her co-worker and friend she couldn't deny her the truth either.  
  
"That is because I do," Breegeen looked at Cira her hands under her chin, "Come to my place tonight. I'm telling Rhea and Evan the story of my past as well."  
  
"Oh gods, Breegeen no wonder you looked so pained. What the hell happened to you back in New York all those years ago?" a puzzled look crossed Cira's face, "Though the girl was from Japan. How would you know her unless… your not from New York are you?" Cira placed her hand on her hip, "Your Japanese. Why would you lie and tell everyone that you're from New York?"  
  
"I'll tell you tonight. Right now we have work to do and it's to painful for me to recall while I have animals to attend to."  
  
Cira nodded and shut the office door. Whatever Breegeen was going to tell them she had a feeling that it was going to take a lot out of her friend.  
  
"What do you mean you're suspicious of the vet? She isn't from the Dark of Night is she?" the black haired man asked with a concerned look.  
  
The Dark of Night group had been what they were fighting for the past five years. They were the ones that took the life of one of the senshi. None had forgiven the fact but the fights continued on just as strong as before. Five years was taxing enough but now reports of possible attacks in New Orleans, Louisiana, United States of America so they came ready to fight and protect these people.  
  
"No her aura was confused and scared, but familiar," Rei said.  
  
"Well Breegeen Rosenburg will be invited to our concert. This is to attract attention to ourselves so that the Dark of Night group knows we know of their plans, but mostly for charity," she said, "We will see if this doctor is who she says she is."  
  
Breegeen opened the door to her apartment and let Cira walk in first. For the occasion Breegeen had gotten some Japanese food. Looking she saw Evan and Rhea had se the table, "I am home. I asked Cira to come…she deserves to know the truth as well" setting the take out food on the counter Breegeen smiled at everyone, "go ahead and eat. I am not hungry right now. This story is something I've faced for a while. Depression takes it toll on your appetite…I should know… To make things harder I ran into a few past friends today. I am going to change into something more comfortable while you eat," pursing her lips she looked out the window, "they are here right now and that means trouble if my instincts are pointing in the right direction. If they are right that means all of New Orleans is in danger…" turning and looking at her friends she said, "How I was treated all those years ago was unforgivable," Breegeen frowned and took a deep breath.  
  
Evan looked at his girlfriend concerned. He went up and went to wrap his arms around her only to have her shrug him off, "Brid?"  
  
"Evan I need to do this without your support. It's something that I have to face for five years now. I should have known that my past would come to haunt me," going to her room she turned and looked at everyone, "I'll be out soon as I change."  
  
Breegeen choose a blue top with two narrow elastic strings kept it from falling off. Throwing on a pair of jeans she removed her contacts, grabbed her glasses a photo album. Walking back to the living room Breegeen took a seat.  
  
Opening the album she began to flip through the pictures, "I am not Breegeen Rosenburg. She is a character in a book I read so I took it when I left my home," dropping her accent Breegeen took a deep breath; "I am Ami Mizuno of Tokyo, Japan. I am also known as the sailor senshi Sailormercury. I fought with the other Sailor senshi, soldiers, before I left. It began when I was fourteen years old and found by Usagi and Luna."  
  
"Those were the names of that woman and her cat," Cira gasped.  
  
"I told you that I knew them. It was only because of my accent, hair, and eyes that Usagi didn't realize who I was. I know Luna did that is why I wouldn't be alone with her. You see I grew up being Sailormercury during an era called the Silver Millennium. I fought along side eight other girls then. There was an attack and we were all killed. It happened when I was fourteen… Usagi's mother, Queen Serenity, sent us to Earth's future. Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, Setsuna; and myself: Moon, Mars, Jupiter, Venus, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, and Mercury. Technically Pluto is one of us but on the other hand he isn't… You see she is the guardian of time and can't leave her post that much. The Inner Senshi includes: Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus. The Outer Senshi includes: Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, and Pluto. Queen Serenity made it so Luna and Artemis would awaken from an animated sleep and search for us.  
  
"Artemis awakened first, in England, where he found Minako who became Sailor V well there. Well she continued to fight and believe to be killed Usagi, Rei, Makoto, and I was beinging to discover who we were in Japan. Our first duty was to find the Moon Princess. When we found Minako we believed our job was over. Minako is a Japanese citizen in England for professional reasons. She is an actress, but she also sings," looking at Rhea she said, "That is why when you want to see a Minako Aino movie I am reluctant. I do enjoy seeing her movies but it is still hard to see a once friend on the screen. That is why I paled when you told me you got tickets for the concert that Rei, Minako, Michiru, and Haruka are performing.  
  
"We fought for many years together from when Usagi, Rei, Makoto, Minako, and I were fourteen. We were joined a year later by Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna," she continued on telling the story about how they found each of the senshi and finished with the story of the Starlights.  
  
"That was shortly before I was sixteen. We had many more battles before I left when I was twenty-two. This story involved a villain that had been attacking for the last two months, The Dark of Night group. They fought us unlike any other villain and came up with a plan to separate us all. They realized how we depended on each other in battles. They also made sure we were out numbered three to one. Even with our powers we were strained. As I defeated two of the villains and turned to the next she caught me off guard and cut my back," turning around she showed the scar that went from her left shoulder to her right thigh. The shock of the cut elicited a gasp from all. "I understood when they didn't come to see me straight away. They had to fight and defeat the villains. After a while they came and took me to the hospital. By then I couldn't maintain my senshi form with out spending too much energy so I went back to being Ami. They remained in senshi form and explained that I was attacked well they were fighting the villains. They didn't add how or why I was attacked."  
  
Breegeen/Ami wiped the tears from her eyes, "The hardest part came when they never visited. I had told my mother the truth unable to hide the reason for the scars and wounds any more. I hung between life and death for almost three months and not once did any of my so-called friends come and see me. I convinced my mom to tell them that I was dead. I fled to New York and had to learn how to walk and everything else. I also worked on a fake accent. I changed my studies from Human medicine to veterinary medicine. I let my hair grow but didn't dye it till I came here. I choose to get colored contacts. Coming here was to decrease my chances of being found and brought back against my will. That is pretty much my whole story."  
  
"Wow you were a warrior for justice," Cira gasped.  
  
Breegeen/Ami blushed, "And a respected Princess of the Planet Mercury."  
  
"Your secret is safe with us," Evan said with a smile.  
  
Breegeen/Ami bowed in the traditional way of her country, "Arigato gozamiasu."  
  
***  
  
Minako paced around the hotel room saddened by the conversation that still progressed, "Ami is gone," she said near tears, "why bring up the dead? Her death took a toll on us all. If only we could of seen her. I'll never understand why her mom said she didn't want to see us."  
  
"Minako we all miss her, but seeing that doctor brought up memories for Usagi and Luna that they had to let out," Michiru said hugging her friend.  
  
"There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think of Ami. Her face is always there. Every battle I wonder what she would have done if she had lived, if the outcome of each battle would have been different. Every damned night she haunts my dreams. I'll never understand why she didn't want to see us during her last few days on Earth," Minako wept into Michiru's shoulder.  
  
"I think that's the way all of us are," Usagi said softly. She was so mature now. Ami's death seemed to change her. She took everything grain of salt; she was so serious, so careful. Her trust factor went down so much that everyone she met was viewed a potential enemy. After Ami's death they discovered their friends: Demitir, Desdemona, and Lily were none other than the Dark of Night leaders. Lily, the one who Ami had thought of as a good friend, was the one to deliver the final blow to the girl.  
  
They still fought their once friends and were shocked to hear them talking of going to Louisiana to attack where there was no senshi to interfere. Usagi at once demanded some of them follow to protect the innocent people of Louisiana. The perfect guise was to be singers and musicians. Usagi and Mamoru went along for the "ride".  
  
Breegeen/Ami forced herself to eat. It was a hard task. The memories of her past chocked her and made if difficult to swallow. Seeing Evan off she smiled at him weakly assuring him she'd be okay. Cira stayed to talk to her friend and be there knowing that telling her story was difficult on Breegeen. Cira and Rhea frowned when Breegeen disappeared into her room and shut the door.  
  
"Pluto I know you're here. I know you've watched me all these years. You might as well show yourself," the auburn haired woman paced around her room talking to thin air, "I don't know why you haven't told the others that I am still alive!"  
  
"Because," the long haired green woman appeared, "That is for you to do. If you want your friends to believe that you are gone that is your choice. I've said it to all of you on a number of occasions that you choose your own destiny. If this is the destiny you want I can't fight that," taking a deep breath Pluto continued, "The future you saw hadn't yet been determined. You guys still had and have a long way till that future becomes reality. It's changing the longer you stay here Mercury, but the choice of what happens next is all yours," the woman held a silver key that was topped with a garnet, "Now as for the girl you life with and your nurse please call them in here. I have some news for them"  
  
"Fine, but don't expect me to stay. I know what you are going to tell them 'you're senshi. You are to fight evil but because of the distance between here and Japan, yadda yadda yadda.' Just like my life was fucked up by being a senshi so will theirs," she lifted her hand to silence Pluto, "I know the choices are theirs and theirs alone. Well they know what happened to me so don't be too surprised if they say no," with that Ami stomped out of the room.  
  
"Cira, Rhea can you please go to my room? Sailorpluto wants to see you two," Breegeen growled.  
  
Looking at their friend, curious at her show of anger they went to see what this ex-friend of hers wanted with them. Hopefully she wasn't going to hurt either of them for knowing the secret.  
  
"Hello Earth and Sun, welcome," the green haired woman with red eyes, said, "Rhea you are Sailorearth. In the past you were Lady Rhea cousin to Prince Endymion.  
  
"Cira you are Sailorsun. In the past you were Princess Cira of the Sun, cousin to Princess Serenity.  
  
"You are senshi like Ami is. She will be the frist to tell you that there are dangers and stresses to such a responsibility. She is an example of the many possibilities. Though she fought for eight years before anything happened.  
  
"I don't know if you noticed, but you stopped aging at twenty-two. Being a senshi means you will age at a much slower rate and live longer lives unless killed. Being a senshi is a responsibility, a promise to protect the world from attacking forces. You are the one thing that stands between survival and certain disaster for this planet."  
  
Cira looked at Rhea. To fight evil, sure Ami had given it up, but how could you say no to such a thrill? The world was depending on you to help them. Taking a deep breath she stepped up, "I accept the honor of being Sailorsun. I have always felt different, but never understood why. Now I do."  
  
Rhea was a little more fearful. She'd seen the pain in her best friend's eyes, the scar that was the reason her back hurt some days, the anger at the abandonment from her friends. All this played in her mind while Pluto talked. She wasn't sure if she wanted this. The pain was still too real for Breegeen. Never would that kind of pain be bearable to her, "Breegeen loved being a senshi while she was one, but now the pain she shows is too scary. I don't want to go through it. She gave it up, when you, her friend, never came to see her. She knew she wasn't needed. How do I know you won't do the same to me?"  
  
"We do need her… Always have. Many battles were lost because she wasn't there. We wanted to visit but certain forces made sure we didn't see her."  
  
"What forces?" Rhea snapped. The anger and sadness she felt for her friend bubbling over.  
  
"When and if Ami…"  
  
"Breegeen… her name is Breegeen," Rhea practically growled, "Ami is dead."  
  
"Ami is her name, Rhea and that is what I will address her as unless I choose to call her Mercury. When and if Ami ever finds out the entire story she may choose to tell you or not. Until then I am not at liberty to say for it may disrupt what is to be."  
  
Cira wanting to stop the fighting went up to Pluto and repeated herself, "I will be happy to be Sailorsun."  
  
Sailorpluto handed her henshin stuck with the symbol of the sun on it, "Welcome. At first we will not let any one know of you. Fight then vanish into the shadows. You got that?"  
  
Cira nodded and stepped back. Nudging Rhea she tried to get the girl to accept her fate. Rhea stood there with her arms folded over her chest. Her brown eyes seemed almost black with anger.  
  
"When and if BREEGEEN chooses to become Sailormercury, Ami, again I will be Sailorearth," Rhea tossed her hair behind her ear.  
  
Ami/Breegeen had been listening at the door stepped in, "Rhea I am going to become Sailormercury again… At least well my friends are here. Like you I will fight and disappear into the shadows."  
  
Pluto smiled, "I am happy Ami. That is the first step to finding out the truth," turning to Rhea she handed her the henshin stick with the symbol of Earth on it, "Welcome to the group. For now Ami will be your leader."  
  
Rhea looked at the item in her hand. When Pluto had handed it to her she felt complete. Like something that had been missing for her life for a long time had been found. Tucking it in her pocket she followed Cira out of the room leaving Breegeen to speak to Pluto about what had been going on since she had left.  
  
"Welcome to the team," Breegeen said after she had finished talking to Sailorpluto. She frowned to herself thinking of all that had happened since she had left. Listening to the girls discover the truth about themselves had gotten her longing for her days fighting as Sailormercury. Truth be told she missed fighting evil and expecting the unexpected.  
  
"I was told to take it in cast I changed my mind. I don't want anything to do with being a senshi…ever."  
  
"Oh Rhea, it's an honor. During my years as Sailormercury I took the responsibility with pride. I knew saving the world was my job. It's something I miss. I meant what I said about going to battle again if the time called for it. I realized talking to Setsuna-san that I have to face my old friends sometime. Pluto is right…I need to face my past…Haruka, Michiru, Usagi, Rei, Minako, and Luna need to know I not dead. I just have to find the right time to tell them."  
  
"Setsuna-san? OH! You mean Sailorpluto!" Cira said with a puzzled look.  
  
"No wonder you were so pale when I mentioned Haruka, Michiru, Rei, and Minako this morning. You knew or rather know them," Rhea said.  
  
"Isn't Luna that cat that came to the clinic this morning?" Cira asked after thinking for a moment.  
  
"Yes and she is a very special cat. She can talk. Luna is one that told me I was Sailormercury when I was fourteen," Breegeen got a dreamy look on her face, "After that I fought for eight years," turning away she fought back tears, "When my mom told me they never came to visit while I was in the hospital. It hurt so much to know I meant so little to the others. Setsuna says I'll find the truth that what I think isn't true."  
  
Rhea hugged her friend, "I bet that Setsuna chick was just saying that. If your 'friends' have the gull to abandon you after all that you've done for them you don't need them. You don't even have to go to that concert if you don't want to."  
  
"No…I want to. It's about time that I face them," she smiled through her tears, "I'll see if they really don't want me or if they do. Perhaps it was all a misunderstanding."  
  
Cira nodded, "I think that is a good idea."  
  
Breegeen smiled. She wanted her former life as Sailormercury. The senshi where her first friends, they were the people who understood her. Breegeen pushed her hair out of her eyes, "I am going to go to the hair dresser tomorrow. I am going to get my hair cut and dyed back. It's about time I did that. For now if a fight erupts I will stay hidden. You will handle the questions they ask. You must tell them there was no one with ice/water-based powers, that they were seeing things. Remember you saw nothing."  
  
Rhea and Cira nodded, understanding that their friend when they called Breegeen wanted to stay hidden. They would help even though they didn't understand.  
  
****  
  
Haruka sighed. Just thinking of loosing Ami again made her angry. She berated herself, even after five years, for not doing more to help Mercury. No matter how many times she told herself that there was nothing she could have done because they had been out numbered by three to one. Ami's death was hard and Haruka would never understand why they weren't allowed at the funeral.  
  
Now with Luna saying that the vet was somehow familiar was making Haruka suspicious. Could of Ami's death been a ruse? Could of Ami's mother done something to get Ami to flee letting her friends think she was dead?  
  
Haruka was taking a nice long walk to try and get her thoughts organized. Coming to a bayou she stopped and starred out at the water. The wind caught her short hair making her look up. There was something wrong with it. Haruka knew it meant an attack. Lifting her communicator to her mouth she told Michiru who told the others. Seconds later she was blown backward by a yoma coming out roaring at its discovery.  
  
***  
  
Breegeen stood in front of her mirror folding her hair to the short style she usually wore. Pursing her lips she sighed. Having short hair would take some getting used to. Suddenly a feeling of dread settled over her. Opening the top draw of her dresser she took out her henshin stick. Going to the living room where the Rhea and Cira were she looked at them, "There is a battle. I can sense it. It's time for Earth and Sun to make their first appearances. Please remember not to tell them that I am here and the things they saw were just their imagination," lifting her hand she shouted out a command letting her fake accent drop, "Mercury Crystal Power Make-up!"  
  
Breegeen's hair grew short and became blue black. Bubbles surrounded her body closing around her they formed her fuku. Posing she looked at the girls who stared at her in shock, "I told you I am Sailormercury. Well actually I am Super Sailormercury. Did Pluto tell you your commands for transforming?"  
  
"She said we are going to start out just as Sailors and work our way up to super as you did," Cira said.  
  
Breegeen nodded, "Now transform and let's get going. The more time we waste the more that monster destroys our home."  
  
Cira and Rhea nodded each taking their henshin sticks. With a moment hesitation they lifted their hands and let the command come out with strong voices.  
  
"Sun Power Make-up!" Cira called out. A sun formed above her head and radiated downward engulfing her. It seemed to be absorbed into her body then form the senshi fuku. The sunshine yellow skirt and collar contrasted nicely with the orange bows on the center of the sailor collar and mid-back. The yellow boots came to her knee coming in the shape of a V.  
  
Rhea cried out, "Earth Power Make-up!" the very Earth seemed to surge upward filling every pore. Vines came from the dirt and formed the bodice and skirt. The deep forest green of the skirt and sailor collar was nicely contrasted by the brown bows. Her shoes were sensible brow flats.  
  
Mercury smiled at her two companions, "Welcome to the Sailor senshi. You ready to fight your first monster?" she asked continuing in her Japanese accent.  
  
Earth and Sun stared at her for a moment as the reality of their destinies began to take root. None of what Breegeen and Pluto had told them earlier seemed real until now. They watched as Mercury leaped out of the window and land on her feet. The apartment was on the fifth level! The two girls ran to the window and looked down shocked.  
  
Mercury looked up, "Come on we're missing the battle!"  
  
Sun shrugged her shoulders and leapt down landing on her feet, "Oh my God! That was so awesome! How did I do it?"  
  
"Senshi can jump from or to high places," Mercury answered non- chantly, "Come on Earth!" she removed the Mercury super-computer she hadn't used in a long time.  
  
Coming down with a good land Earth gave her ankle a quick rub. Looking over Mercury's shoulder she asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"This is my super computer. I use this to find the weakness in yoma or where an attack is taking place," flipping her earring a visor covered her eyes, "This comes with being Sailormercury."  
  
"Why don't we get going? I really want to get fighting!" Sun said anxiously.  
  
Earth looked apprehensive, "I don't know about this. What will we do if they discover your are still alive Breegeen?"  
  
"Mercury. Call me Mercury in this form. And we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," Mercury answered, "And for basic information call everyone by their planet name when in senshi form. It's best in case anyone is listening. If you can't think of their planet name and their lives are in danger then civilian name is okay."  
  
Earth and Sun nodded understanding the reasoning for calling senshi by their planet names. Mercury looked down one last time at their super computer. Tucking it away and turning off her visor she pointed toward the bayous, "That is where the attack is happening," with that said she took off with Earth and Sun following closely behind.  
  
Moon dived out of the way of an attack while Uranus stepped in front of her threw her World Shaking. This battle was on unknown soil wasn't going so well. Suddenly a familiar ice power shot from the trees.  
  
The senshi stopped to stare at the cluster of trees. Was Sailormercury alive? Taking a deep breath Sailormoon stepped toward to check out the possibility. Neptune touched her shoulder as if to say, 'don't it might be a trap.'  
  
Sailormoon nodded her head and turned back to the yoma that was shaking off the ice. Blinking back tears she got ready to attack.  
  
"Sun spot Flare!" a voice from the same spot in the trees cried out, a concentrated beam of light shot forward catching the yoma in the chest. It cried out in pain as a whole burnt through it.  
  
As the light diminished another voice cried out, "Earth Vines Bind!" vines shot out and bond the yoma's extremities.  
  
Two figures walked out. The one on the far right hands were controlling how tight or loose the vines were.  
  
"The sun grants life to all…but it has the power to destroy as well! If you can't take the heat get out of my way! I am Sailorsun!"*  
  
Sailormoon stared at the two girls. Could if be possible the imagined she imagined the ice based powers? No, looking at her friends she saw the same perplexed look. Taking advantage of the yoma's dilemma Sailormoon destroyed it. Walking up to the two new senshi Sailormoon folded her arms over her chest, "Thanks for your help but as you can tell you are no longer needed."  
  
It still shocked her friends to see Moon acting with such distrust, but it was a change for the good. Mars stepped up and pursed her lips, "That ice based power… Where did it come from?"  
  
"What ice power?" Sun asked innocently.  
  
"Ice Power? We're Sun and Earth what would we be doing with ice based powers," Earth asked sardonically.  
  
"We all saw ice based powers being used," Uranus said angrily, "If you are hiding some important information from us regarding those powers we'd greatly appreciate being told."  
  
The two new senshi just smiled and walked backing into the shadows vanishing.  
  
"Do you think they know something Princess?" Neptune asked looking at the trees.  
  
"I just don't know… We'll have to keep our eyes open for future attacks. If we keep seeing ice based powers then we will know they are lying," Tuxedo Kamen said watching Moon and Mars go to the shadows to investigate. It was no surprise to any of them when the two returned empty handed.  
  
***  
  
"So how did we do?" Cira asked excitedly.  
  
"Great!" Breegeen hugged each of her friends in turn. Watching her friend fight made her realize how much she missed her old friends. Fighting with the group then going out for goodies or hanging at Rei's afterwards.  
  
Sighing Rhea smiled at Breegeen. She could looking her friends eyes she knew that Breegeen was going to tell them the truth.  
  
***  
  
Ami stared in the mirror at the salon. Her hair was once again in the short style she wore in Japan and dyed back to blue/black. Smiling wistfully she touched the once long locks. Part of her was depressed to see all the hair she had grown for the past five years gone. Paying the hairdresser she walked back on the street.  
  
Rhea and Cira met Ami at one of the local restaurants. They were shocked to see her looking like the girl they knew as Sailormercury.  
  
"Wow you look different. I mean I saw you when you first came here with blue/black hair but it was long. And you look good with you natural eye color," Rhea said.  
  
Taking her glasses from her purse Ami put them on and opened the menu, "Thank you."  
  
"Breegeen you look so different," Cira said.  
  
"My name is Ami. Mizuno Ami," she smiled, "Breegeen has been retired so that the true me could come back from the dead," she had dropped the faux accent.  
  
"Well Mizuno Ami, I am Rhea Gillenger and this is Cira Morgan. It's a pleasure to meet you," the girl extended her hand.  
  
Ami took it shaking it gently, "My pleasure I am sure," she smiled.  
  
"Would you give us the honor of joining us to a concert tonight. We just had a ticket come free," Cira said to the blue/black haired woman.  
  
"The honor would be mine," Ami answered.  
  
Walking into the concert hall Ami looked around. This was going to be hard but it was for the best. Drawing the blue shawl around closer to her bare shoulders she followed Evan, Cira, and Rhea to their seats.  
  
Looking out at the full audience Rei smiled. She felt something special was going to happen this night. Biting her lips she shut the curtains.  
  
Stepping out she took a deep breath, "This first song tonight is one sung by Bette Middler. I want to dedicate it to a friend of mine, Michiru's, Haruka's, and Minako's who died in an attack on our city. The senshi were unable to rescue her, but her memory will live on in us forever," nodding to Michiru and Haruka she gestured to Minako and began to sing.  
  
Ohhhh, oh, oh, ohhh.  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long,  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the wind beneath my wings,  
  
'cause you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh. the wind beneath my wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away, You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings.  
  
Ami's lower lip quivered as she cried. The song was meant to be dedicated to her. The concert flew by quickly… too quickly. Evan gave Ami a quick hug, "I've got to get to work. Take care and know that I love you."  
  
Ami nodded and watched him go. Looking at her friends she walked toward the back stage. A guard stepped up, "Do you have back stage tickets?"  
  
"No, but I am a personal friends with the girls," Ami drew herself up letting the shawl fall to her elbows so the scar showed.  
  
"Yeah right and I am the President of the United States," the guard sneered grabbing her left shoulder.  
  
"Ami is that you?" a melodious voice came. Turning around the guard saw Michiru standing there.  
  
"So you do know this woman?" he questioned giving her a little shake that said if she was lying he would throw her out physically.  
  
"Yes she is one of my friends. Now release her and let her and her friends in," Michiru commanded.  
  
The guard released Ami's shoulder, but her had grabbed a nerve. Stumbling Ami fell into Haruka's arms. Her legs and arms had quit working. The nerve the guard had grabbed had been the one damaged in the battle she was in five years before.  
  
Haruka's eyes caught the scar and she let out a gasp. Realization dawned on her. The nerve in Ami's shoulder that was connected to the other damaged nerves had been harmed. Lifting Ami into her arms she looked at the guard, "You have hurt Ms. Mizuno. Get out of here before you know the full force of my anger," she almost to calmly. The guard took off frightened tone she was using.  
  
Carrying Ami into the dressing room. Looking over her shoulder she smiled kindly at Rhea and Cira, "Come on in. If my hunch is right we have a lot of talking to do."  
  
The two girls followed the blonde that was carrying Ami into the room. The feared just what the talk was going to happen. Rhea pushed her hair out of her eyes and gave a weak smile.  
  
Michiru shut the door behind her and looked at Cira and Rhea. Folding her arms over her chest she said, "Earth and Sun I presume?" when they nodded she looked at them the hurt showing in her eyes, "Why did you guys lie to us about ice powers not being used?"  
  
"I asked them to Michiru. I thought you guys didn't want to see me anymore."  
  
Haruka laid Ami on the couch on her side facing toward the inside of the couch, "What do you mean?" Tracing her scar she looked over at Michiru who came to her loves side and traced the scar too.  
  
"Well you never visited me well I was in the hospital," Ami said near tears.  
  
"Your mother said you never wanted to see us when ever we were there. And that was everyday," Rei said as she entered the room. She had heard what Haruka had said them Ami's answer. Sitting on the couch she placed her friends feet on her lap, "We went every day till we heard of your death," she looked at Michiru and Haruka who were still inspecting the scar then asked, "Does it still hurt?"  
  
"Only when the nerves are grabbed. I had to relearn to walk and everything upon my arrival in America. The nerves are still damaged and give me trouble on cold days or when touched," she said in answer to what she knew would be a question from Rei about it, "How is my mother?"  
  
"Soon after you left there was an attack at the hospital. I suppose it was the Dark of Night groups hoping you were still there and they could kill you… Lily was the one to deliver the blow to you and she delivered it to your mother as well. She's dead… I'm sorry Ami," Minako said softly touching her friend's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay. I suppose she didn't know what she had coming when she lied to me…to us," Ami smiled weakly. Suddenly she realized that they were speaking Japanese. Switching to English she nodded at Cira and Rhea, "These are my friends Cira and Rhea."  
  
"Sun and Earth right?" Usagi said coming in.  
  
With the help of Michiru and Haruka Ami sat up, using the couch for support, "Yes they are Usagi… I've missed all of you so much."  
  
Hugging her friend Usagi began to cry, "I missed you too. We all did. It was horrid having to think you were dead."  
  
Ami cried as well, "I missed everything about my life in Japan."  
  
"Then come back to Japan. We all want you to come back," Mamoru said making sure to speak in English.  
  
"I can't my life is here now. I have a clinic and patients. I can't just leave."  
  
Cira smiled, "There are other doctors there that can take over. Ami go home."  
  
"Cira I can't leave you or Rhea. You two just discovered you powers."  
  
Rhea stepped up, "Perhaps it would be best if you do return. I'll go with you. America doesn't hold much for me."  
  
"Me either," Cira said.  
  
Suddenly a light filled the room. Sailorpluto stepped up, "Good idea. Going back home or moving to Japan for the frist time is an excellent move. The end for is near and we need all the help we can get. The evil here has retreated so go home now. The peace reign for the world is now. Take advantage of it," with that said the woman vanished.  
  
***  
  
Cira, Ami, and Rhea settled into a three-room apartment. Life was going well for the three girls. Ami took a job at a vet clinic in Tokyo, but part time. She had made the choice to go back to medical school this time for humans. Rhea took a job at a local school as an English Language teacher. And Cira worked full time as the same clinic as Ami. Evan made frequent trips for the first few months but soon stopped. Ami hooked back up with Ryo. For the frist time in ages she was happy. Cira and Rhea now felt complete. No longer was something missing from their lives. So completes our story. We can't say that they lived happily ever after knowing that battles loom ahead but we can say they lived contented ever after.  
  
THE END 


End file.
